Cloud
Cloud Strife is a character in the Kingdom Hearts series, originating from the Final Fantasy universe. He is the main character in Final Fantasy VII and a supporting character in the Kingdom Hearts series. He is voiced by Steve Burton and Takahiro Sakurai. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' A fighter hired by Hades to compete in the Coliseum. Despite his association with Hades, his heart remains untouched by the Heartless. Cloud keeps very much to himself, which makes him something of an enigma. What is he seeking? "Final Fantasy VII" ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' A swordsman hired by Hades to take out Hercules. Cloud seeks the true memories he has lost. Were they memories of someone dear to him, or memories of his hazy past? ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Final Fantasy VII A "SOLDIER" who effortlessly wields a hefty sword. He once fought against Sora and his friends under contract with Hades. Cloud hates letting other people see what he's thinking, so he can be an enigma to other people. He searches for Sephiroth, hoping to settle things once and for all with his inner darkness. Story ''Kingdom Hearts ''.]]Cloud first makes his appearance in the Olympus Coliseum, striking a deal with Hades: if Cloud eliminates Hercules in battle, Hades will lead him to the evil angel Sephiroth. However, Cloud also has to fight Sora, so that he may move on to Hercules in the preliminaries rankings. After their battle, Cloud is either defeated, or comes out victorious, but refrains from killing Sora. The outcome of the fight does not affect the storyline, and the only reward for winning are the experience points rewarded. However, as Cloud does not kill Sora, the results are not favorable for Hades; forcing him to summon Cerberus. The three-headed beast and guardian of the Underworld catches Cloud off-guard, pinning him to the ground. At this point, Hercules comes to the rescue, defending the unconscious Cloud. Sora then moves in to finish the battle, giving Hercules the chance to take Cloud to safety. Afterwards, Cloud waits at the entrance to the Coliseum, deep in thought. Sora asks him why Cloud worked for someone as shady as Hades, and Cloud replies that he was looking for someone, and tried to use the darkness to his advantage, but failed. He admits that he fell into darkness, and couldn't find the light. But Sora comforts him, saying that he too is searching for his light. Cloud then grants Sora the Sonic Blade ability, and walks off, but not before Sora offers a re-match. Cloud confidently says he'll pass. Cloud eventually manages to find Sephiroth in ''Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix. Cloud manages to locate Sephiroth in the Coliseum, and both express that they have been searching for each other. Cloud also feels that in order to awaken from his nightmare, he has to defeat his darkness; namely, Sephiroth. Sephiroth tries to convince him to turn to that darkness, but Cloud refuses, and the two battle. The outcome of the battle is unknown. During the end credits, Cloud is led by Cid to Hollow Bastion, and reunites with Aerith in the Library. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories Cloud plays a much more important role in ''Chain of Memories. It is his plot that runs the course of him being an anti-hero. Cloud once again appears in the Coliseum, constructed from Sora's memories. Again, he serves as a mercenary for Hades. However, Cloud is working for Hades to regain his lost memories, not to find Sephiroth. Hades promises to help him, but only if Cloud competes in the games and kills Hercules. Completely ignoring Sora, Cloud confronts Hercules. However, Cloud only manages to wear Hercules down. Hades, no longer having any use for Cloud, fires him and knocks him out. Hades then attempts to kill Hercules on his own now that he is exhausted. However, Sora interferes and defeats the god of the Underworld. After the battle, Cloud wakes up. He apologizes for his actions. Sora again comforts him, saying that the important memories are never truly gone. Sora also says that even the tiniest thing can help a person remember things they thought they had forgotten. Cloud shows his gratitude for Sora's help by granting him the Cloud card. However, he declines Sora's offer of joining them. When Cloud is summoned, he'll execute two slashes towards the targeted enemy. A stronger version of this attack, Cross-slash, can be executed by stocking up two Cloud cards. An Alternate version of this is Cross-Slash+, which happens when you stock up a Cloud card a Stop card and an Attack card. The attack is the same but Cloud will teleport behind the enemy first; which is very effective for any monsters with a guard, including Vexen. His most powerful attack, Omnislash, can be executed by stocking 3 Cloud cards. Interestingly though, Cloud is not a character from the Disney franchise yet is represented like all the other Disney summons with a Hidden Mickey head. ''Kingdom Hearts II Cloud appears once again in Hollow Bastion, garbed in his Advent Children attire, not to mention replacing the Buster Sword with his weapon from ''Advent Children. He reveals to Sora that he is seeking to defeat his darkness, which is embodied by Sephiroth. He asks Sora to help him, but also warns him that Sephiroth will try and turn Sora to the darkness. During their meeting, Aerith also speaks to him. Not wanting her to follow him, he promises her that no matter how far he goes, he will always come back to Hollow Bastion. Though Aerith initially feels that he doesn't seem to be so sure, she is in the end confident in him. Cloud also aids the residents of Hollow Bastion in defending against the Heartless invasion. He and Leon are seen at the Ravine Trail, back to back with their swords raised as Heartless surround them. The two banter back and forth, teasing each other playfully and then proceed to fend off the Heartless. However, as he fights, he ends up separated from Leon, and Sephiroth makes his appearance. Cloud expresses his belief that once Sephiroth is defeated, his darkness will go away. However, Sephiroth reminds Cloud of his dark past, though it is not elaborated on. Cloud denies it, saying that Sephiroth doesn't know him, but the winged being says otherwise: "I know. Because...I am you." Tifa, who had been searching fervently for Cloud, also arrives. However, her presence causes Cloud to see the light, making him wince. Sephiroth then vanishes, and Cloud runs off before Tifa can get to him. Cloud is then seen with Leon again who is worried about Sora, Donald and Goofy. Cloud tells him to relax because those three aren't going down that easily. He also tells him before leaving that Sora is a lucky kid. After the 1000 Heartless battle, Cloud keeps at a distance from the others and avoids fighting the Heartless from Space Paranoids, knowing that his friends have enough strength to fend off the MCP's tricks. After the MCP is defeated, he is seen once again with Leon when Tron shows them a sight of when their city was first built, and so reminded everyone of its true name. Cloud, still searching for Sephiroth, can be found in the town center after this. Sora, having just fought Sephiroth, reveals that he is at the Dark Depths. Cloud then goes off to settle the score. Sora manages to get to Sephiroth first, and he asks where Cloud is. Just then, Cloud arrives, and Sephiroth makes more comments on how Cloud can never let go of his darkness. Cloud grows angry, demanding he shuts up, and the two battle. However, Sephiroth says that defeating him will be futile, for Cloud's darkness will always hold him back. Sephiroth's words begin to drag him into the depths of despair, but Tifa once again arrives. Cloud warns her to stay away from Sephiroth, but she refuses, for she wants to help him. Sephiroth says that it is futile, for Cloud will always have darkness within him. Tifa doesn't deny this, but retorts that as long as he is surrounded in light, the darkness within him can't be reached. Sephiroth and Tifa then share a quick match, with Cloud watching on for a moment before resuming his own fight. Eventually, the battle comes to a head, light begins to shine from Cloud. After accepting this light, Cloud begins glowing brilliantly, and he and Sephiroth fly high into the air, but there is a brilliant flash, and the two vanish. Goofy asks where Cloud went, and Sora explains that he went to fight a great battle. When Sora asks Tifa what she will do now, she says that she will just have to keep looking. Tifa then gives Sora the Fenrir Keychain as thanks. Kingdom Hearts coded Cloud has been shown to travel and battle Heartless with Sora and Hercules, making coded his party member debut. He make a deal with Hades about the secret of heroes after he take cares of Herc. Personality Cloud seems to be notably stoic and melancholy, very different from his personality in Final Fantasy VII. However, he does possess some similar, even more melancholic, characteristics in Advent Children. He is also seen engaging in playful banter with Leon during the 1,000 Heartless Invasion of Hollow Bastion as well. In an interview, Tetsuya Nomura stated that while Cloud makes a big deal of looking for Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts II, he is actually running from something, the 'something warm' that Tifa was after in Advent Children. It is likely that his motivations for running, a combination of guilt and worry that he will be unable to protect the people he cares about, are the same in the Kingdom Hearts universe as they were in the Final Fantasy universe. Appearance In Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts coded, Cloud has an appearance similar to his appearance in Final Fantasy VII. However, he also has a flowing red cape and a metal claw on his left hand, much like Vincent Valentine, a character in Final Fantasy VII, though there are some notable differences. Protruding from his back is one large demonic wing, a counterpart to Sephiroth's angelic one. He also wields the Buster Sword, though it is covered in bandages, likely a symbol of his bound self and past. Cloud is always bandaged in one way or another, and they are most likely used to resemble his personality. In Kingdom Hearts II, Cloud's design changes dramatically, and is dressed in the exact same attire from Advent Children, his hair also having changed to reflect his movie counterpart's. He wields his sword from Advent Children as well, though bandaged like the Buster Sword. The lines between the six separate swords look less distinct, like the lines were simply engraved on the blade, which may mean it is simply a single sword, although this could just have been to make animation easier. Fighting Style When fighting, Cloud remains in a "combo" of astonishing and rapid sword and occasionally Thunder-based magic attacks, only fighting normal when he seems to be winning and Sora or the others are near. His attacks include: the technique "Sonic Rave" where he dashes through his opponents, he can slash his opponents using a powerful combo called Cross Slash, he can use Braver where he jumps in the air and comes down hard. When enraged, he activates "Omnislash", where he surrounds himself with fire and lightning and starts flying and attacking in a Sephiroth-like manner. Essentially, his entire moveset consists of his original Limit Breaks. Although Cloud is a much weaker boss than Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts, the fact he was able to go head-to-head with him in Kingdom Hearts II implies that he wasn't fighting as hard as he could against Sora. Though it's likely just for gameplay reasons, during the brief time Cloud is a party member for Sora in Kingdom Hearts II, he is immune to damage. Origin Cloud was originally the main protagonist from Final Fantasy VII, a console role-playing game that was developed by Square (now Square Enix) and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for Sony's PlayStation. It was released in Japan on January 31, 1997, and North America on September 7, 1997. Trivia *Cloud's clothing design in the first Kingdom Hearts borrows strong inspiration from Vincent Valentine, a character in the Compilation of Final Fantasy VII. His gloves, cape, and certain accessories show similarities with the same garments worn by Vincent. Vincent was originally supposed to be in Kingdom Hearts, but was, in the first game, replaced by Cloud, who inherited some of his design features. *Cloud is the first human Summon to appear, the second is Peter Pan. Additionally, he is the only Summon originating from Final Fantasy, in sharp contrast to the rest who hail from Disney. *Judging by the dialogue proceeding Cloud's fight with Sephiroth in Kingdom Hearts II, it would appear that Cloud is not a native of the Radiant Garden. However, he did seem to have met Aerith before their meeting at the end of the original Kingdom Hearts. Nomura also claimed that Cloud was from Radiant Garden in an interview. It was probably an analogy to his line in Final Fantasy VII. *Gameplay wise, Cloud is by far the most powerful ally in Kingdom Hearts II; along with being immune to damage, he is able to do a lot of damage in a very short amount of time. When using a cheat device to place him in your party, he often single-handedly obliterates even the most dangerous bosses in the game. *"Farewell" is the only line of Cloud's battle dialogue shared in every game he has appeared in, both Japanese and English. *In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories, Cloud is the only Summon who didn't appear in Kingdom Hearts as a summon. fr:Cloud Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category:Kingdom Hearts coded characters Category: Final Fantasy characters Category: Allies Category: Summons Category: Olympus Coliseum Category: Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden